Perfect
by Alice Rocker
Summary: Kurt did some pretty stupid things at Rachel's party last night and is beating himself down for it. Blaine, however, thinks he's perfect. One-shot. Partial song fic. Klaine!


Kurt had his head, which hurt (terribly so), in his hands, and was sobbing at the moment. He just couldn't believe himself. The many diets and routines he stuck to throughout the years and now, just one party and suddenly he couldn't control himself.

He promised himself (after the April Rhodes incident) that he would never, ever drink again ever. But last night….everything just got away from him. He had got drunk and he remembered doing some terribly stupid things. Things he would not be mentioning on this side of the grave.

He couldn't remember everything, just some blurry clips. Small jagged pieces to an unfinished puzzle. One that would probably never be entirely complete.

He was so stupid and so ticked off at himself, and at Rachel (and his old Glee club) for having a party at all, let alone one with alcohol. Then there was Blaine…oh Blaine, who had been doing some pretty stupid things himself, but seeing him like that? Kurt just couldn't believe himself.

After the Valentine's Day incident, it seemed like everything had drifted back to square one, except Kurt's feelings were more on the line now. He had his heart on his sleeve accidentally, but that was another embarrassing story for another day. Now, it seemed like he had messed all that up. Everything….he looked like just another immature, irresponsible junior who parties it up as much as possible when the parents are away.

Stupid. Irresponsible. No self-control.

Kurt was firing insults at himself nonstop but it wasn't helping. He had thrown up multiple times that morning and he thought he felt another run to the bathroom coming on, when there came a knock on his door.

He looked up, everything looking blurry from the tears and made a minimal attempt to right himself. "Come in," his voice sounded raspy and awful.

To his surprise, Blaine poked his head through the door, looking only slightly better than himself. "Kurt?" he whispered, surprised. "What's wrong?" he went over and sat down next to Kurt putting his arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture.

Kurt burst into tears again and said something that sounded like, "So stupid….no self-control….ruined it for us….why….Blaine…stupid!"

Apparently Blaine understood was he was saying because he looked down at him and said, "You're not stupid, Kurt. It wasn't your fault." This didn't seem to be making things any better. Blaine suddenly had an idea. "In fact…I think you're perfect."

Blaine got up and dug around for a minute, saying something about how "you probably have it…" and then finally managed to dig up Kurt's iPod.

Kurt tried to look up, tried to lift up his head, so that he could tell Blaine to please put that down, but as soon as he did there was a terrible burst of pain and Kurt winced. He sighed; it had to be done eventually. He reached over for his glass of water and watched Blaine warily.

He plugged the iPod into the little speakers Kurt had sitting on top of his desk and scrolled through all the songs, obviously looking for one in particular, eventually he smiled. He had apparently found what he was looking for. He clicked on it and a familiar tune began to play.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness, but at the same time, appreciated the effort. Where P!nk would usually start singing, Blaine (who had apparently put it on karaoke) started singing instead.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
welcome to my silly life _

Blaine was walking around the room the whole time, making Kurt laugh slightly with some of his weird hand motions. Kurt was just leaning back and enjoying the show.  
_  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around _

Blaine smiled mischievously, and tugged on Kurt's hand. Kurt, for one, was feeling slightly better, but his head still hurt when Blaine did that. He began to stagger backwards, but Blaine caught him and pulled him back up while launching into the chorus.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_  
_You're perfect to me!_

Blaine gestured for Kurt to start singing and Kurt sighed and did as he was told. As a reward, Blaine took his hands and began spinning him around which probably wasn't the best idea, so that ended quickly, but Blaine kept hold of one of Kurt's hands.

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_  
_Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead_  
_so complicated, look happy, you'll make it!_  
_Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game_  
_it's enough! I've done all I can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

This time they both sang the chorus together, meanwhile circling slightly closer to each as they were a few inches away, Blaine jumped back and got up on top of Kurt's bed. This made Kurt quite unhappy, so he tried to push Blaine off of the bed, which worked somewhat. They both fell over, Kurt somehow landing on top of Blaine. He blushed and got up immediately, and Blaine smiled ruefully as he continued the song.  
_  
The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold coke_

Blaine changed the words, because just the thought of another drink made both of them want to hurl.  
_  
So cool in line, and we try, try, try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time _

Kurt picked up where Blaine had left off because he had accidently spilled Kurt cup of water and had stopped to try and save the carpet.  
_  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that? _

By then Blaine had given up on the carpet and they both whispered the next line together and continued singing, their voices mixing and mingling together so it sounded quite literally amazing when it was all through and done.

_Why do I do that...?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby!_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_like you're less than perfect_

The two boys had unknowingly begun to circle around closer to each other again as the song came closer to the end.  
_  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me  
you're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
you're perfect to me..._

Kurt and Blaine were even closer than they had been before, and this time Blaine didn't jump back as the song slowly came to a halt. On the contrary, he looked deep into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes, put his hand on his neck, and leaned in until their lips touched.

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening, but, as a natural reaction, his hand caught in Blaine curly, un-gelled hair, and his heart sped up happily.

Ironically, Kurt's player began another song that just happened to be "Teenage Dream."

Blaine looked down at Kurt who was laughing slightly. Blaine started to laugh too, pulling away slightly, but Kurt pulled him back, and they kissed through entire song.

The next song that started playing was "Lovegame" and this time when Blaine pulled away Kurt let him. The two boys looked at each other awkwardly because of the context of the song, until Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt and said in a suggestive voice, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, walked over and hit stop on his iPod. "That I want some coffee?" he asked.

Blaine laughed. "Whatever you want, angel. Whatever you want."

**A/N: Okay, so, here's my contribution to Blame It On The Alcohol. I wanted to that out there before it airs (at least for me) tomorrow. I used the "radio version" of the words of that song, just because I wanted it to be a little sweeter, and then the irony thing just kind of popped into my head. I hope you liked it at least a little. Reviews make me smile. (;**


End file.
